The huntress
by angel-yanu
Summary: Sakura is the next one of a long blood line vampire’s hunter. After year of training she have to prove her ability and find her guardian, her keeper to survive the most important and dangerous mission of all. To be the chosen one S&S and E


Author: Angelyanu

**Title: The Huntress **

**_Declaimers: every character of this fic, belong to Clamp and this story was created with no intention of make money in any way, it's only for entertaining of people over 13 years old. _**

_Summary: this fic is making with the character of Card Captor Sakura in an alternative world, in this fic Sakura never found the cards, and she no yet met Shaoran or other character as Eriol; in this fic you will find you favourite character in a new world, in which Sakura is an apprentice of the older blood line of vampires hunters. So let's keep reading…_

**Chapter zero: Introduction**

3 am: in the middle of the city there was a building which was completely dark, inside nothing was moving and the light of the moon was giving it a romantic way of look.

A woman was standing next to the door which was almost open, something inside was perturbing her, she move her heard to a side and she saw a little girl sitting on the floor holding her legs closer to his body.

Indoors the room there was a men and a woman whispering each other, the sound of their voices was the thing in which that women focus, changing for a moment her attention from the little girl next to her.

- You have to open you eye Charles, the girl must be in a mental hospital, she is not normal, she freaked most of the children whom play with her, she says she can see dark angel everywhere, and the most frightening thing of all is when she say that she cans she de death with her eyes, and she said this like it were a commons things.

- Okay honey don't be so dreadful, she is a child and she only want attention, she is odd, special I means, she only need some care and love, is not so bad.

- you say not so bad, but I have seen her throwing knife to the walls, and you say is not so bad, I'm believe you should think more carefully this matter. I don't think that this is a matter to take too light. - the woman look at the man with unhappy face - and there is other thing, have you ever seen her eyes when she is angry? If you tell me that isn't so bad, I will think that you have lose you mind.

- don't be so paranoiac is not so bad, as I said before is just a little girl.

- well, you think what ever you want but I still thinking that she must be in a mental hospital.

- no honey it's too much, I think that she need some days to get used to us, and then she will be fine, we can manage this. - the woman only move her head saying "yes"

the woman who has outside of the room, saw how the girl, gets up, and start walking to the corridor, when the little gild passed next to her, she noticed that the child had and strange aura, a very powerful negative one.

When she tried to stop her, putting her hand open in front of her face, the little one passed though her like she was a ghost, a second later, the woman was seeing through the eyes of the little girl, she was her. After the moment of surprise, she looks up and right to the room, there was a lot of blood on the floor, it comes from two bodies right on the way.

The view was horrible, the two bodies belong to the couple whom were talking minute later, there were mutilated, the body of the woman was cutting by parts, and the man was decapitated.

All the walls of the room were cover with blood as the girl, the room was on fire. The woman into the girl body, see how they pass through the flames without felling neither heat nor pain and she notice how a kind of energy was covering her, as a shield.

The next scenes were confuse, the pass through her eyes like a movie, they pass quickly but their left in her hear strong feelings and sensations.

The little girl was in shock, she was waking from side to side of a road, the people in it saw her like she was a ghost, but she didn't notice that. The woman, who was still into the girl's body, felt a terrible pain in her chest, and she fell down. When she opened her eyes again she noticed that she was into a freezing lake, and how the water became red, after her eyes shut up, and all became black.

As soon as she opened her ayes, she notice that she was into a room, she couldn't hear anything around her, few second later, she stared to hear a knowing voice, it was a men's voice who was calling her.

- Sakurita Wake up you were having a nightmare - there was a man next to her, he was a big and strong man, he had short blond hair and it was so blond that dark could hide the colour. The man had taken her hand to give her calm and comfort. At the same time she opened her eyes she notice, the beautiful gold colour of her partner eye, he had a worry looking, Sakura opened her eyes at the same time that the man asked her - are you ok sweetie? - Kerberus pass her hand on a side of Sakura´s face, she move her head in a positive way, whispering "yes"

- I'm fine Kero don't worry it was just a bad dream - Sakura got up and sit again on her bed, she was very bad in opinion of Kerberus - it's just that nightmare which don't leave me alone. It's making me crazy. It should be a premonition dream, but it only a nightmare which remember me the day a want to most to forget. - a tear slip down from Sakura´s eyes.

Kero got close to Sakura and hold her between his harms - my little Sakura, I don't like to see you in this way, you can not change the past and you must live with it, although that it's bad, it was also the beginning of you new life. Every new thing starts when the past has end.

- It's not a good way to finished the past, it's not natural that ending, it was force by me. It's not fear I have to live with this, without knowing the reason. - Sakura was devastated.

- I have been very pleased if I could tell you the "why", but I don't know it. The only thing I know is that you are a Huntress and you will understand the why in a matter of time. - Kero changed her face to a funny one - and if you think it in a positive way you are not in a mental hospital, and I still remember you with the clothes that they had put on you to take you to the hospital. I must say you that those clothes fit you more than well, you looked very sexy.

- Kerberus you have no peace with anyone, don't you? - Sakura took a pillow and throw it to him, right on her face.

- More respect for me I'm you tutor - Kero said while he has put his heard in order, and throwing the pillow back to her. - You should keep energy for you night-guard.

- please tell me that is in Tokyo, I don't want to walk all the night again in Tomoeda, is more than quiet it's death - Kero saw her with a negative face - came on why should go to Tokyo tonight, it's more alive than this town in the last month other hunters have registered more than a 100 different cases, with demons and perturbed souls. - said Sakura like a child exacting with a new game.

- How do you know that? - Kerberos looked at her with an eyebrow up, Sakura cover her mouth with her hand while she think "_ I shouldn't say that"_

- Well I had been casually talking with Tomoyo the pass days, and she told me about it, but nothing seriously. - She looked at Kero, waiting some sermon about those hidden phone calls with Tomoyo, but nothing happened. Kero looked at the bedroom's door there was another mane who spoke.

- You are very irresponsible Sakura, you know more than well you mustn't communicated with anybody outside of Tomoeda, you must understand how dangerous this could be, you are the chosen one so if the demons and vampires get know about you, it will be matter of time to find you. - the man on the door has a serious face; he has blond hear, so light that it looks like it was white instead of blond, he wear it in a low ponytail. His eyes were blue, a very deep blue and a serious way of look - you know your responsibilities Sakura, and you should be more serious with them.

- Wait a second Yue, I'm fed up that you two - said her point each one with her finger - always have me hostage in this crystal box that you call home, I don't understand why you are training me if you will never let me fight with a real enemy. I'm not a thing you can be hiding me from everything, I'm not a crystal delicate thing to be between you hand and see every second.

- We had talked this more than a 1000 times - Kerberus said to Sakura, tried to prevent an argue between Yue and her.

- no, Kero - said Sakura with an strong felling of angry in her voice - a sick that you never give a chance to prove what I am. - Sakura was tiered of that - the only thing I have ever asked you was a shoot to prove myself that I cans handle this. - at the same time she said that she was standing right in front of Yue, seeing him with frost look, for the fist time, she was standing to him.

- You can died in you opportunity Sakura - said Yue with his common calm tone of voice - y will not take that risk, the council of hunters haven't given the permission to let you go to Tokyo until you celebrate you 20th birthday, until that time you can't get out of this city and that is my last word.

Sakura looked Yue with a angry seem, then she walked few steps back to her bed closing her eyes at the same time that she close her hand, with ferocity. - I don't care what the stupid council had said about me, they can not hold me here like if I were a dangerous thing. You can! - Sakura´s aura stared to rise in power causing the movement of the fall, and the furniture - YOU WILL NOT! - said Sakura losing her calm, in that second a lot of light come out from her eyes, and then the room became a tornado of light, thunder and energy which came from Sakura´s body.

- Sakura stop, don't do it, please - Yue yelled to her, but the he realised that there was not way back. He saw her eyes, there were black, in that second he stayed right were he was, he couldn't move.

Sakura look at him with a cynical smile in her face almost frightening - You will regret to bring me to life again - after that to light came from Sakura´s chest, and all became calm again.

Without losing time Kero took Sakura into his arm, and carried her to the underground room. In a blinking of time, he was leaving Sakura in the floor of the room, her eyes were white, and the beautiful green colours of them were gone. Her skin and lips, where as white has her eyes, but she was breathing.

- Where you are Kero? I can't see you - said Sakura moving her arms into air

- Here I am Sakura; calm down everything is going to be ok, just calm down - Kero hold her hand.

- Where is Yue? Is he ok? - She asked with hurry.

- Here I am Sakura - said Yue taking a seat next to her, while Kero looked at him with a unhappy face.

Sooner Sakura felt better and the two guardians got out of the room, Sakura stayed lay right where she was, listening how they argue behind the room's door.

Kero was out of himself, and he yelled to him - what the hell are you think Yue! I training her for hour to struggle with those attacks of wrath, and when you saw her the fist thing you do is, provoke one. - Kero moved her heard in a negative form, hitting the wall next to him - you must understand this is not good for her, every time this happen she lose part of her self-belief.

The older one (Yue) - do you think that I don't know that

- It's looks like you don't - said the blond one with anger - and at the same time I believe that Sakura could make it, she only need a chance.

- we can lose her Kerberus and she is the chosen one - Yue seems to be more than severe.

- What is more important to you Yue, to lose Sakura, or lose the chosen one? - said Kero with a strong felling of anger.

- is the same, is only one person

- but answer me - said Kero looking disappointed at him while he threateningly came closer to him.

The door opened, it was Sakura looking at them - it's enough, I can listen more. Is that to much to ask? - said Sakura showing herself straight - I going to have a shower, and prepared all that I need to patrol tonight ok? - The men move their heads in an affirmative way.

- it's the right decision Sakura, Tomoeda is more safe, and in only few month you will have 20 - said Yue pleased

Sakura turned to see him, and said - I haven't said I will patrol in Tomoeda tonight, a going to go to Tokyo, and I don't care what anybody think of this - Sakura turned again to his way and said - Tomoyo have just called me, and she have found a Vampire nest, and they need a real huntress so I will go.

- well said Sakura - said Kero with a happy face.

- This must be clear - said Sakura turned again to her Tutors - I'm do this because I want it to, you can follow me or not, I don't care what the damned council said about. - She took again her way.

The men saw her and their were paralyse looking how Sakura got to the stairs, and went up it to her room, when she was into her room she smile in a childish way.

Few minute later, she met Tomoyo in Tokyo:

- Tomoyo - Sakura jump and hold Tomoyo, she was the last familiar that Sakura has, because her real family have vanished few months before she met her tutors.

- Sakura you look beautiful, more than the last time I saw you - Sakura smile to her "sister", the way that she consider her.

Sakura saw her with more attention, and she discovered many insures and some cuts in her sister face - you are very kind Tomoyo, but as long as I can see this battle is making disaster in you.

Tomoyo smile - well I can't complain, we have been follow them for almost 6 night, without rest, and as you can see we fought against them. - Tomoyo looked her from head to feet. - I as can see you had been quite calm, hadn't you?

- Yes - said Sakura with a fed up face - you know what's like to patrol Tomoeda, we used to do it tougher. Remember?

- Yes I do. But let's pass to our business; follow me - she said to Sakura while she took the way to a black truck - I want to introduce you some ones - Tomoyo opened truck's door, inside there were 6 people, 3 young ones, and other 3 a quite older than the other, let said as Kero or Yue.

Sakura and Tomoyo got on the truck, immediately Sakura so Yue and Kero, inside too, she was shock, but Tomoyo didn't let her much time to be like that. She step next to her and saw the other - well guys she is the huntress that we have been waiting for. she is Sakura Kinomoto - everyone looked at her, but only one of them got up of his seat and said.

- Welcome to Tokyo Sakura

- thanks, I'm very glad to be here - Sakura did a little reverence to the boy who was in front of her, he did the same.

Tomoyo who was behind her, started to point one by one, the people into the truck - she is Chiharu - Tomoyo pointed a red hair woman, who was sitting next to the guy who has said hello a few seconds before - he is her boyfriend Yamasaki - said her pointed the boy, then she continues with a next girl, who has taking by hand with a much older man - she is Rika, and her husband Terada, he is her mentor - Rika was a delicate beautiful woman, with short brown hair, and her husband was a cute men with very short brown hair. Tomoyo had introduced everyone except a young woman, who was sitting nest to Chiharu - she is Chiharu and Yamasaki's mentor

Sakura turned her head and saw Tomoyo with a surprised face - as long as I the mentor must be older, more than 21 year old. is that right?

- in fact it is - said a men behind Sakura, he has glasses and a kind seem

Sakura saw the men and jumped to his arms - YUKITO! - They hold each other, Sakura considerate Yukito an important and very love person to her. Since they met Yukito was very kind with her. He had helped to control her wrath attacks, when she was in the mental hospital, he was her first mentor. At the same time he was who introduced Yue and Kero, her real mentors.

Sakura let Yukito breath and she took a seat next to him - as I can see you are more than well. Isn't that true?

- Yes I am quite well. But you were telling me about the mentor age. - said Sakura with a beautiful smile in her face.

- well, as I said before, the mentor must be over 21 years old to be considerate by the council, as a possible candidate to mentor, but in this case - said Yukito seeing the last woman. - she is Wood's daughter, the mentor who died the last year in North America - Sakura move her head in a positive way - so as you well know when the parents die, their children have to take their place into the clan. And this was what happen, Wood died and her daughter took his place, as the council said, she "wake up" as a new mentor.

- And like always whatever the older one said, we accept and calmly we do - said Sakura with anger in his voice

- Well what we happen here - said Yukito in a Sweet voice - into troubles with the older ones. - Yukito stared to Yue and Kero whom simply raise their hands "_we don't know anything"_

- is a long story and we have no time to waste - Sakura smile at her, and she got up from where she was - well people someone could tell me where is our threat - Tomoyo quickly got up from her seat, and she seat in front of the computer.

- Well this is the place there are almost 30 vampires. We had been following them the last 6 nights. It takes its time but finally we found their location.

- good - said Sakura, she took a seat analyzing the situation, few minute later she took a decision - Tomoyo, you told me that their were located in the water pipes centre net of Tokyo didn't you?

- yes I said that; but what you have in mind?

- is quite simple - Sakura started tipping some number - the city pipes net offer us 4 entries to reach the centre, if we cover the 4 entries they won't escape, so they will be easy to hold on line.

- is a very good plan - approved Yamasaki - I think that this is our time to win. Everyone else saw one y one, moving their head in a positive way, 10 second later the plan was satisfactory approve by all the team.

- well, this is the plan so, prepared light dark clothe and few armaments, you have until now 10 minute to be ready.

Sakura opened the truck's door and jump outside of it, followed by her to mentors. They came close to a red card with dark glasses on the windows, Sakura got on the car while her mentors wait outside for her.

Minute later, Sakura got out of the car, wearing a very tight black suite, she looked great, the suite just out her perfect body shape. Over those clothes she had a long black gabardine. And her beautiful brown sugar hair was worn in a very high ponytail.

Under the gabardine she had her beautiful Katana; in one hand she had a crucifix on the other a stake.

- I am ready - said Sakura seeing firstly Kerberos who was more that surprise, and secondly Yue´s face who has astonish. The mentors were wearing black clothes trousers with a silk shirt.

5 seconds later the team was into the pipes waiting Sakura´s signal, mine while Sakura was carefully listening Kerberus´ instructions

- Okay Sakura; When you were inside, run 3 meters right and then turn left you will easily fin their home, just to be careful. - Kerberos took Sakura´s hand - I Know you can, I truth in you, just be yourself and have a good time. - Sakura smiled at Kero, and run to her place into the pipes.

The battle was amazingly short, but something was even more amazing Sakura showed in the fight power beyond expectations. She was so powerful that her mentor and team partners were more than surprised.

She had exterminated 4 demons in matter of seconds, it had been difference from the vampire whom were eliminate in lest than a second, although they were more than the demons, almost 70. Who was also quite good was Tomoyo, they were and explosive combination.

When everyone started to go out from the centre of the pipes, another 10 vampire with 2 demons closed their ways out, just like they had done before.

Yamasaki and his girlfriend were the first to attack against enemies. They killed some ones but not enough. One of the not damage demons attacked them, left them out of combat. At the same time Tomoyo was attack by 2 vampires, whom she destroyed in a couple of seconds. But the same demons, who attacked Yamasaki, hit Tomoyo on her head fainting her.

All the mentors were outside seeing the situation inside the centre, through a few cameras connected into hunters´ clothes. Everyone was worry it wasn't what it should be. Sakura was alone, surrounded by demons and vampires, Yue was just on the way to rescued her when his brother Yukito said - Wait you must see these - he said pointed the screen. Automatically Yue got back his step and saw what her brother had pointed before.

Inside the pipes, Sakura saw around her and smile saying - okay guys, this is not personal, but if you live I will not, so… sorry - vampire saw Sakura with strangers faces, but before they could move Sakura had thrown 3 stakes, killed them immediately after.

When Sakura breath one's more a demon jumped attacking her. The creature hit Sakura a 100 times, but she only moved her head side to side, but her body was in the same place. The evil creature as soon as he notice that her hit didn't do anything, he stopped and saw Sakura´s smile - well - she said in a confidence tone of voice - if you had finished I suppose that is my time to play.

- what? - the demon was more than confuse

- I have my point, or you had thought that you were the only one who can hit - Sakura hit the demon in his chin, he did some steps back. She saw that and get advantages of this, she plenty kicked him 8 o 10 time until the demons was lay on the floor. In that moment Sakura jumped over the demon hitting him out with her hands. Just in that moment the other 7 vampires took a hit at her, and one of them hit Sakura out, but Sakura took another stake and hit one his heard killing immediately.

Two of the other attacked Sakura with fury; kicking at her while a third one took the stake out of Sakura´s hand. Even so Sakura was calm and unworried. She quickly got on her feet and kick twice them on theirs necks then she hit one perfect kick in theirs abdomens, they fell down. Right away she took a steel stick from one of the pipes and laid it across the chess of each one, right on their hearts.

When the vampires were killed, she took seat on the floor and wait for the demon wake up. When this happened, she tried to kick him on side, but he took her leg throwing her to a wall full of broken pipes.

- You are just a beautiful doll - said the demon walking towards her

Sakura was getting her up form the floor - no one calls me doll and lives to tell the story - Sakura got her gabardine out taking her Katana out of its sheath. She jumped passing through him when she fell on get feet again, the head of the demon rolled next to her foot.

Outside the mentor where more than surprise, anyone of them thought that Sakura had be able to have that kind of strength and power. She has ever beyond council's speculations.

Finally when every thing was happen, and every one was outside of the pipes´ net. Kerberus was treating her wounds and dressing one by one, there were too many.

- I had told you Sakura, you must be so confident with the demons. You had killed him when he was faint. - Kerberos talked to her in a calm but serious way.

- I know that Kero, but is not funny. - She said smiling - and you told just before go, "have a good time", so I did what you told me - said Sakura with her sweet childish face.

- a know what I had toll you Sakura - said Kero with a beautiful smile - but this is nor going to be funny, it's not a game you just have to finished them, nothing more - said him in a worry tone of voice - is dangerous

- are you felling ok? - said Sakura annoyed him - you just had talked like Yue would have done. - Kero move her head negatively - what? It's only the truth. - in a second later Sakura closed her eyes with a painful face - be careful with alcohol Kero, unless you want a kicking in our next practice

- I want to see that little girl - said Kerberos with a triumph smile while he dress a terrible wound on sakura´s right leg.

Not far away from there, Yukito and Tomoyo were seeing the scene while they were talked - Is she the real chosen one, Yuki? - said Tomoyo looking at him

- I'm afraid it is, she is the real huntress, the chosen one - both of them though "_anything in the hand of a huntress will become in a killer weapon"_

- yes she is - they said in chorus remembering how Sakura had used that steel stick to kill several vampires.

Be continue 

Author notes:

Hi! Everyone, well this is my first chapter of mi first English fic. So I must to introduce myself. My nickname is Angel - yanu and I have been writing since I was 8 years old. But only 4 years ago I found and I became in a fic- writer.

I'm from Argentina so my first language is Spanish. I have finished my English studies a year ago, so to continue with my practice I have decided to write this fic. Which is a translation of "_la cazadora" _one of my fics.

Well I have nothing more to tell you, just ask to you to be nice with my and to forgive me if a write something bad. I promise to be better in short time.

My best wishes to all of you, thanks for you time and I will be waiting for you in the next chapter.

Angel - yanu

Every kind of review are allowed and well accepted don't forget to put you e mail direction to answer as soon as possible.


End file.
